


ruin it.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cock Warming, Complicated Relationships, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Kneeling, M/M, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi has had Loki on his knees for a few hours ago, but Loki looks a bit too relaxed.Time to mix things up a little.





	ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This might be too weird, but... Frostmaster and watersports?

Loki has been on his knees for hours now, and he’s– Gee.  _Golly_. He’s just so… He can be so, uh, so obedient, when he wants to be. When he’s got something to be obedient for. En Dwi looks down at him, a smile on his face, and he looks at Loki’s closed-shut eyes, his slack jaw: En Dwi’s cock is heavy on his tongue, and Loki takes him right to the hilt. En Dwi can feel the  _cool_  of his mouth, so pleasant, such–

It’s nice. It’s real nice.

En Dwi sits back, sipping at a glass of wine, and he watches the party continue. Now and then, somebody will come over and talk to him, and they will politely ignore the prince kneeling between En Dwi’s legs, his cheek against En Dwi’s thigh, his mouth full to the brim with En Dwi’s cock. Now and then, En Dwi will stroke his hair.

Lo-Lo had been so embarrassed at first, had wriggled and squirmed and whimpered around the soft press of En Dwi’s cock into his mouth, down his throat: everyone could  _see_  him, and isn’t that just– Isn’t it just a treat? Loki is  _relaxed_ , now.

En Dwi kinda wants to ruin it. 

He loves to see Loki relax into whatever, uh, mean little game En Dwi is playing, but it’s even better to take that relaxation and, um, and  _twist_  it, you know? Stretch it out, nice and thin, until it–

Yeah.

“Hey. Hey, honey?” Loki’s eyes flutter open, all pretty eyelashes and soft blue irises, and  _mmm_ , he’s just the prettiest little pet En Dwi’s ever had.  _Cats_ , En Dwi is keeping this one forever. Or at least, you know. ‘Til he really breaks, ‘til he loses it - then, he guesses, egh. Hand him over to Tan-Tan, let him have a Frost Giant for his collection. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, baby? Anything for Daddy?”

He sees the reluctance in Loki’s face. He sees the uncertainty in his eyes. But then,  _but then_ , oh, and hasn’t he trained his little pet so well? Hasn’t Loki learned to be En Dwi’s favourite?

He gives the tiniest nod of his head.

“Good boy,” En Dwi murmurs, drawing his fingers over Loki’s jaw.

Bodily functions, for an Elder, are pretty much  _optional_. He doesn’t need to sleep - he likes to. He doesn’t  _need_  to get turned on, and want to have sex - he enjoys it. But the, uh, the other stuff? Meh. Who has time to walk to the  _bathroom_  every few hours, ya know? Not him!

So he eats and he drinks, enjoys the pleasant fullness of his belly, and then just… Vanishes everything. Keeps himself nice and clean, doesn’t worry too much about it–

But this is a special occasion. Loki will do  _anything_ , he said, and En Dwi’s bladder is, mmm, pleasantly full. He just needs to, ha, he just needs to relax a little himself.

At first, Loki doesn’t realise, doesn’t see what’s happening. En Dwi watches his face, watches his eyes, which are full of distant thought - stars know what he thinks about when he’s sat like this. En Dwi could probably, uh, could probably  _dip in_  and have a looksie, but… Lo-Lo’s thoughts can be so damn  _depressing_. En Dwi watches, then, watches, and sees the moment where a stream runs down the length of En Dwi’s cock, coming out of him with a shift of hot relief, and Loki’s eyes widen in realisation, in disgust, in horror.

He tries to pull back, but En Dwi grips so tightly at Loki’s hair that Loki cries out, the sound muffled by the press of En Dwi’s cock, and he chokes, whimpering as he tries to pull his hands free from where they’re tied at the small of his back. “ _Anything_ , you said, honey,” En Dwi whispers, and a tear runs down Loki’s cheek as he gags. “Can’t you do this for me? Can’t you?”

Loki swallows, and En Dwi can’t help the  _grin_  that pulls at his lips.

He pulls Loki flush against him, makes him take every last drop, makes him swallow it all, and Loki  _is_  crying now, tears of pure humiliation running down the sides of his face, and isn’t he  _delectable_? Isn’t he just– he’s so pretty!

Slowly, En Dwi drags himself back, letting his cock settle against his thigh, and Loki sniffles softly. A little droplet is clinging to his lower lip, yellow and shining, and En Dwi catches it with his thumb, pressing it into Loki’s mouth. Loki tastes it on his tongue, and his expression  _crumples_ , with shame. 

Oh,  _wow_. Oh wow, oh wow, oh…

That is just too good. That is  _too_  good.

“Up,” En Dwi whispers. “Up in my lap, sweet thing, come sit with Daddy.” Loki hesitates, but obediently he moves to shift up to straddle En Dwi’s thighs, his movements a little bit shaky, and En Dwi puts his right hand between Loki’s legs, feeling up underneath the thin robe there.

“Grandmaster,” Loki whimpers, but En Dwi can feel him, can feel how  _wet_  he is, how hard his little cock is. Mmm, that is perfect. That is just–

“You  _liked_  that,” En Dwi purrs, and Loki’s breath hitches in his throat. “You’re just– see, this is why you’re my favourite, baby. This is why you’re just the best.” Loki’s expression, full of shame and humiliation and  _fear_ , changes. His lips part, and he looks at En Dwi with his eyes  _shining_ , looks at him with so much, mmm, so much gratitude, so much–

En Dwi slides a finger up, inside him, and he sees the way Loki arches. Yeah, he deserves a reward for that, and En Dwi’s gonna  _give_  it to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
